


【熊梅】以战止战（短篇纯R）

by Pollito_Rojo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollito_Rojo/pseuds/Pollito_Rojo
Summary: 别被题目骗了！不刀！就是甜美的R!小熊干大梅从安格班被救回来几个月之后，幻肢痛+烧伤愈合后的神经痛，用性高潮来止痛安眠
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【熊梅】以战止战（短篇纯R）

透过半掩的门缝，芬德卡诺隐约听到钢笔尖划过羊皮纸的声音，书写者的动作很不连贯，运笔的力道也时轻时重。走到门口之时，屋里的人戳断了笔尖，富有韧性的薄金属片断裂发出脆响，碎片弹到了墙上，落地并没有发出声音，因为房里铺了地毯。

他敲门，说：“吃不吃蛋糕呀？橘子奶冻小蛋糕，我做的哟。”

“吃，谢谢你。”奈雅芬威回应道。

芬德卡诺先伸头进去顶开门，对大堂兄露出一个灿烂的笑，然后把身子连着托盘一起塞进来，再用脚跟踢上门。麦提莫跟着他一起笑了，芬德卡诺雀跃着放下蛋糕，拖了一把椅子坐在他身边。他知道怎么让麦提莫开心，只要他想，他的行动从不失手，而他从未不想过。

“让我猜猜你的笔尖掉去哪里了，你别说话，”芬德卡诺叼着小勺子站起来，回忆刚才的弹响声的方位，在心里画出几条轨道，走到它门和地毯的相交处仔细寻找起来，不断移动身体好让烛光扫过每一寸地面，“哈，在这里！”

他捏着小小的碎片，用指甲掐着，好让它反光，让麦提莫切实地看到他捡到了。他童年时代学习狩猎和追踪那会就是这样的，大堂兄是老师，芬德卡诺是能迅速把理论变成行动的好学生。

麦提莫在心里叹气，而后表现在了脸上，说：“Findo，你都能抓住地毯里的小虫子。这就像我知道我能用一只手扎头发。”他推开窗给房间通风，芬德卡诺闻到大堂兄头发里的花香味。条件有限，他们全家的发油用的都是同一种，雅瑞希尔配的香，花配着青草和春天的酸果子，既像一片浆果草地又像冷甜品，生的熟的、自然的人造的融为一体。

麦提莫的头发最长的一部分到了肩线，之前被剪到很短或者直接被拔掉的发束刚刚过耳，是种很尴尬的状态，不好扎起来也修不出好看的层次。他仍精心打理头发，白天分股扎着整齐的小发髻拢起所有碎发，耐心地等它们都长起来。入夜之后拆掉发带，每一根发丝的后端卷得厉害，他会把它们梳平顺，等他练完字或者看完书，吃完深夜小点心上床之后，发卷的弧度就自然了。

他迎着夜风，把手插进头发里梳理发丝，苍白的筋骨分明的手在烛光和月光下奇异地亮起来，像宝石雕塑，像陈列在星后殿堂中某种凝固的光，他像星光和火聚到了一处，同时烧着芬德卡诺的眼睛和心，他用力地舔着已经被体温暖热的茶匙，又挖了一大块蛋糕。

“好吃，甜度完美，你的手艺越来越好了。”

“你那份是单独做的，减了糖，只放了两成吧。那块蛋糕胚明天后天都是你的。”他瞟到桌上的玻璃药瓶，没在上面停留，看向大堂兄。

麦提莫正喝着牛奶，嘴唇上一圈白，他伸出舌头舔掉，说：“忘记搅开蜂蜜了。”

“还剩一小半？那太甜了，别喝了。”

“我去洗漱。”

“我今天不想回去了，能借我条毯子打地铺吗？”

麦提莫从盥洗室探出头，说：“卧室最左边柜子从上到下第三个抽屉里，多拿几条。”

“我现在其实睡相蛮好的，还是怕万一踢到你。”

“我晚上经常醒，我也怕吵着你。你明天有重要的安排吗？”

“没有，没关系，吵不到我！”他去卧室拿毯子，背后的水声变轻，他又看到了餐桌上的药瓶，里面是止痛药，好像没比上一次看到的少多少。这段时间麦提莫很少吃止痛药，芬德卡诺不信他不需要这些东西，他是在前几个月的危险期里大剂量用药，到现在所有的止痛药和安眠药都不怎么起效了。警戒状态解除之后的极端疼痛会大量消耗体力和精力，让人意志全失，让身体无法正常修复损伤，相比起来耐药性是最微不足道的副作用，先活下来才会有机会担心未来，苦恼晚上的疼痛和失眠。

麦提莫洗干净出来换睡衣，芬德卡诺在他开始脱衣服的时候离开卧室去洗漱。他边走边拿小帕子擦着洗脸的时候打湿的鬓发，看到麦提莫坐在床上和他做着一样的动作，两人对视一眼都笑起来。红头发湿了挺多的，一缕一缕打着小卷，芬德卡诺在心里权衡着要不要去帮他擦，最终没有，换上睡衣在毯子上躺好。

麦提莫灭掉蜡烛，还留了一根，在上面套了个布罩子降低亮度。他自己没有留夜灯的习惯，但是芬德卡诺一直都喜欢。芬德卡诺看到堂兄下意识地动右边的胳膊，然后迅速换成左手，他的眼睛、手腕和心脏在隐隐作痛。麦提莫爬上床，探头出来跟他说晚安，两人都躺着不动了。

芬德卡诺睡不着，他只是在控制呼吸的频率和深度，让自己听起来像是睡着了，这样麦提莫就不用顾虑他，他知道麦提莫也睡不着。他可能比麦提莫自己都了解他的身体情况，他看遍了医书问遍了操作过截肢和烧伤护理的医生，知道绝大多数截肢伤者都有幻肢痛，千奇百怪的疼法，各个都让人无法忍受。烧伤和深度烫伤的愈合过程会重建神经，一直持续到创面都长好了仍然会有神经性疼痛。它们都在晚上发作，外界的喧嚣停止，身体内部的酷刑随之开启。

麦提莫的呼吸声在变重，带上了低喘和憋在喉咙里的闷哼，芬德卡诺还能听到他在咬牙、咬嘴唇、掐床单、掐自己。芬德卡诺的屁股僵了，翻了个身，于是床上的麦提莫呼吸频率一变。他以这个姿势躺了很久，约摸半个小时了，半边身子发麻，只好又换了一边。

“上来睡吧，反正我们都，睡不着。”麦提莫轻声说，像在试探芬德卡诺到底有没有醒。

“好。”他应道，裹着毯子挪上床。麦提莫的被子是羽绒的，又轻又暖，里面是发油的香味和他身上的药味，芬德卡诺想扔了自己的毯子去钻那个被窝。

他翻身侧躺，从毯子堆里露出的双眼盯着堂兄，后者下唇上有新鲜的齿印，深红色正在扩散到整个嘴唇，他的脸上逐渐有了从前的颜色。这几个月的形象给了芬德卡诺过大的冲击力，几乎将他脑袋里那个开朗强壮饱满丰美的麦提莫推出去，而这一点血色又将他拉回来。芬德卡诺开始用正在成熟——再次成熟——准备开放的玫瑰比喻堂哥，也许有人听了会觉得他怎么能把麦提莫比作花，还是永远和“爱情”“娇嫩”等等词语连系着的玫瑰，但为什么不行，他全身的颜色就像红玫瑰，他在慢慢恢复健康，慢慢饱满，花正是生命的体现。芬德卡诺也愿意别人说自己是花。

他激动起来，心跳在变快，他相信自己的眼角、鼻尖和嘴唇也在变红，面部的热度蒸得他渗出眼泪。麦提莫也侧躺，和他面对面，看着他亮得吓人又开始闪的眼睛露出一个露齿的笑，虽然仍然皱着眉——芬德卡诺有时候会想，他的大堂兄眉心会不会长出纹路，虽然精灵不会老，但是长期这么压着，说不准呢。他去亲麦提莫眉心，用嘴唇施压让褶皱散开。

“很疼吗？”他的嘴贴着皮肤说。

“嗯，有的地方还痒，骨髓都在痒，”麦提莫在发抖，“想捅自己一刀。”

“只是说说吧？”

“捅一刀再长起来的时候还得这样，饮鸩止渴，我不傻。”他用左胳膊搂住堂弟，鼻子埋进了那头丰美的黑发，里面的金丝扎得他痒。

芬德卡诺手探过毯子，爬进羽绒被，抓住堂哥的右臂，另一只手覆上肢体断面。麦提莫全身一抖，却任芬德卡诺揉捏他的小臂。他捏得很专业，是防止疤痕聚集的手法，很疼，他每动一下麦提莫就要靠呼吸缓解穿刺般的疼，但是这是真实的肢体疼痛，不是那种虚无缥缈地把人逼疯却根本摸不到的疼。

他身上出了一层冷汗，芬德卡诺抬头看他，鼻息喷在脸上又热又凉，他用眼神问堂弟“还要继续吗”，芬德卡诺没回答，只把他的右臂拉上来，一个吻落在断面上。麦提莫忘了呼吸，一股热流在他的身体里奔腾翻滚冲撞，所到之处一片火海，又被理智的水浇灭，但高热和水汽没散，理智的水是海水，他闻到了盐，一股热烈的情欲，纯粹又罪孽——他很快想到罪孽的不是他也不是芬德卡诺。

他把左手伸进芬德卡诺的头发，按着他发烫的头皮将他的额头贴上嘴唇，他从额头亲到眉心、脸颊，最后是嘴。芬德卡诺的吻和他本人一样强壮无畏，他咬堂兄的嘴唇，用舌头加上唇瓣吮吸，还去舔堂兄的上颚，直到麦提莫的眼泪流到枕头上才放开他。红头发男人（精）大口喘气，脸和嘴唇都红透了，他的头发是固态的红铜，他的脸是熔化的金属。麦提莫畅快地笑起来，缺氧和过度呼吸让他眼神迷离，从体表到骨髓都在叫嚣的疼痛推着他又亲上去。他又被吻得神志不清，左手却在忠实地执行着命令，有条不紊地解堂弟的辫子。他能单手扎头发，自然也能单手解开。他把金丝头绳扔到地上，手指在黑发里穿行，打撒麻花辫，握着看似滑不留手却缠在他指尖手腕不肯走的发丝，拿到唇边亲吻。芬德卡诺也这么回应他，但是麦提莫的头发不够长，没法这样拉过来，他就去亲堂兄的鬓角。气流喷过耳朵，麦提莫的耳尖迅速红得发亮，像个熟透了的浆果，还像热的燕麦粥里拌的整颗樱桃，轻轻一摸就会颤抖。

芬德卡诺却停在这里，麦提莫手攥紧一大把黑发，扯得堂弟龇牙咧嘴地又去亲他，一边说：“等等等等，让我说几句话。”

“嗯？”麦提莫含糊不清地应了一句，松开手。

“我问过医生也看过很多书，缓解疼痛的办法只有一个，就是多活动，累狠了自然就能睡着。但是你还不能大量运动，”他看着堂兄的眼睛，“你的意识又过于活跃。所以我在想，你躺平别动，换我来服务你，怎么样？应该有用吧？性高潮之后很累的。”

关键词“性高潮”。麦提莫的封印打开了，血腥黑暗极端屈辱的记忆在门后爆炸，甚至等不及像泄洪一样喷出来——泄洪还算是有序。他的意识如坠地狱，但是身体的诚实反应又将他拉回来。他的腹部和后背上烧伤疤痕下有无数只手持针在剐蹭扎刺撩拨，一股一股的热流在朝下腹聚集，残肢的幻痛依然让他想捅自己一刀，这种癫狂的骚动此刻变成了对堂弟兼恋人的身体的渴望，以杀止杀以战止战。他看清芬德卡诺的脸，他在发光，是蜡烛是火也是金树果实的光，他就是他的太阳，为什么不同意？太阳所向无敌。

“好，我愿意，快点。”他咬着牙说。

“抱歉等一下，一小会，我去拿几条毛巾，做爱完了再去洗澡换床单又精神了。”他没让麦提莫等太久，怀抱几条浴巾回来在床上铺好，另有两条已经打湿了，还淋了点花露，到时候直接擦一遍就可以睡觉。

他在床下就以战斗般利落的动作脱光衣服，麦提莫也扯掉自己的腰带。他比起刚获救的时候要有肉得多，但仍然很纤细，继续只有五分之三个从前的他。芬德卡诺觉得他怎样都好看。他爬上来帮他完成后面的工作，一边脱他衣服一边亲他，从脖子到胸到上腹部，然后回到颈部发际线和耳朵。

他含住麦提莫的耳垂，舔已经长合上的耳洞，然后去轻咬耳尖，往外耳道里呼出热气。麦提莫全身发抖，双臂环住他的背，两人胸腹紧紧相贴。芬德卡诺轻易挣脱环抱，去舔堂兄胸口粉红色的伤疤，一边舔一边咬微微鼓起的肉，用舌头指示方向，滑去他左侧的乳头。小蓝莓大的果实早就充血变得艳红，芬德卡诺用牙齿固定它，用舌头轻轻碾压表面。麦提莫抓着他的发丝发出愉悦地发抖的喘息声，并拢腿摩擦皮肤，他突然变得过于敏感，那个未经人事的小麦提莫都没这么敏感，他被这么舔了几下就勃起了，硬得不行，而且阴茎前端开始出水，粘稠的液体朝着小腹滴。他记得芬德卡诺要快高潮了或者直接刺激前列腺才会这样。

芬德卡诺笑着放开他的胸，直起身子而后朝下滑去，他开始咬麦提莫腹部的伤疤，一只手握住堂兄的阴茎，手指在笔直的柱身上刮擦，又偶尔移到前端。麦提莫腹部和后背各有一大片深度烫伤，是大块烧红的金属烫出来的，毫无疑问金属里面还有邪火和别的黑暗力量。是很久之前留下的，在他获救的时候已经变成了大半的深红色和一半块没褪的鼓起的痂，从开始到愈合花了一年。说真的它们并不算疼，远没有烧伤和锯齿撕裂伤疼，因为神经被整齐地杀死了。所以皮肤长好了，神经滞后，小树杈小触手把他推进火场，用岩浆淋，用羽毛拨。这两块伤疤是除残肢以外折磨他最厉害的东西。芬德卡诺的力道不足以止痒止痛，让麦提莫不自觉地扭动上身。他要疯了，用最后一点神志克制自己不要尖叫更不要尖叫着痛哭，而是说：“用力咬！太轻了，用力！”

芬德卡诺抬头看他满脸震惊，麦提莫哭着重复：“用力，咬出血，吃掉我都可以！”

黑发王子决定听从命令，张口用力咬下去，手指同时开始摩擦极度敏感的冠状沟，麦提莫捂着嘴按下尖叫，抽空深吸气好不让自己被憋死。芬德卡诺换了个地方咬，痛痒都在他牙齿下溃散，只留下热潮和快感，那是一种麦提莫从未体验过的快感，比射精还要爽，从脚指头的骨髓开始到灵魂深处都在畅快癫狂地尖叫。他射在自己小腹和芬德卡诺手上，那波高潮却还没过去，他抱着枕头脸埋在里面痛苦，全身在有规律地抽搐。

芬德卡诺连忙停手，擦干净两人身上的精液，爬上去抱紧堂兄，亲他汗津津的脸和鬓发。等麦提莫停止颤抖，他问道：“怎么样？”麦提莫没有回应，只是继续带着哭腔哼叫，芬德卡诺便拿来早就摆在床头的油倒在手上。那其实是润肤油，主料葵花籽油，也是雅瑞希尔配的香，用来润滑除了香了一点也没什么问题。他把油抹在麦提莫穴口，一圈一圈地按摩褶皱，让它们舒展开来。这个过程快得吓到芬德卡诺，麦提莫的身体似乎早就适应了肛交，他还看到堂兄大腿上的伤疤一直延伸到腹股沟和臀沟，想也知道为什么。他不想那么多，芬德卡诺从来都不想那么多，伸进一根手指，感受高热的内壁挤压吮吸。

他还是想多了——他很小就好奇过，既然精灵不用排泄，为什么会长直肠和肛门，图卡芬威说那其实是给次生子准备的，伊露维塔的孩子有非常相似的身体构造，所以精灵也有。成年后他知道了对精灵来说那是另一个可以获得快感的地方。既然身体构造一样，人类也有前列腺，被按摩顶撞的时候也会爽得不行，但是人类需要排泄，那走后门的性事要么很麻烦需要大量准备工作，要么就不那么美观——视觉气味上都不美观。

他笑了起来，伸进第二根手指，开始朝上方探索寻找麦提莫的敏感点。还未找到之时，麦提莫抬起头，泪眼朦胧地说：“你在笑什么？”

“让你爽到我高兴啊。”他不敢说关于排泄物的设想。

麦提莫红着脸说：“很舒服，谢……”他的话被炸裂的酸胀截断，芬德卡诺找到了前列腺，那是一个饱满的浆果，草莓大小，隔着肠壁按一下推一下，麦提莫的阴茎就流出一股清液——和书里写的一样。他自己是没那么敏感，除非状态好得不行，不然不会水流得像泉眼，麦提莫就是医书里的典型案例。麦提莫的阴茎长得和他的人一样漂亮，形状颜色质感都美得像雕塑，芬德卡诺突然低头将它整根吞下，膨大的顶端顶着他的咽喉激起呕吐反射，等一波过了，他吐出阴茎，用舌头舔、不停吞吐，手下的动作依然没停。麦提莫扯着床单和身下的毛巾，又不停地放开手去捶枕头，如果他的身体状态再好一点，下方的布料全都会碎完。他爽得喊不出来，仰着头无声地尖叫，喉结凸起，烛光在上面落下性感至极的阴影。

芬德卡诺停止口角，抬起头问堂兄：“有弄疼你吗？”他知道他的技术糟透了，牙齿一直刮到阴茎，还不小心合嘴咬上了。但是麦提莫爱死了他的粗糙，爱死了他沾着唾液和前列腺液的亮晶晶的丰厚嘴唇。

“操我，进来。”他摸着芬德卡诺的脸，用最轻的声音说着最强硬最热辣的话。

“不行，没扩张好。”芬德卡诺断然拒绝，分开两根手指，又加进去第三根。

“我没事。”他又说。

芬德卡诺盯着他，麦提莫咬着牙低吼：“进，来。”

这谁还能忍，芬德卡诺对准堂兄的穴口，算好方向和角度调整姿态，一捅到底，阴茎前端狠狠碾过那颗熟透的浆果，在麦提莫从齿缝里溢出的尖叫声中开始埋头苦干。堂兄的屁股和他的灵魂一样热，芬德卡诺浑身舒爽，仿佛毛孔都打开了，像在高山顶上的温泉里看着星空泡澡。他一只手抱着麦提莫的右腿，另一只手在他腰腹处乱摸，最后按抚起堂兄的阴茎，按出了一串不再压抑的哭叫。

他俩的事这栋房子里谁人不知，可能他们还奇怪，这对堂兄弟怎么到这时了才干起来。

麦提莫眼中溢出更多的生理性眼泪，他看到自己的睫毛结成缕，后面是芬德卡诺精壮丰满的性感身体。他不停地流水，屁股和骨盆里全是粘稠的蜂蜜，随着一波一波快感流到全身，又流出来，变成巨浪把他推上氧气稀薄的高处。他大口大口地呼吸，头脑又开始因为过度呼吸发晕，但眩晕让他更爽了，他和他的太阳正在云里星星里做爱。这是最强效的止痛药，他感觉不到任何疼痛，只有疯狂的快乐。他在大股地流水，清液流过肚子淌在身下的毛巾上，屁股里的润滑油被抽到乳化变白，顺着尾椎骨流了一滩，就像被无数人射满这个肠道，精液顺着合不上的穴口肆意地流。

第二波高潮到来，麦提莫的肌肉开始痉挛，大腿腰腹后背前胸一直到横膈肌，他无法呼吸，仰着头张嘴竭力汲取够不到的氧气，窒息感又延长了高潮的时间，他的肠道紧紧绞着芬德卡诺的阴茎，后者以猎人的刺客的敏锐和自制力在被绞到射精前抽出阴茎，旋即射在堂兄的大腿和屁股上。他眼前发白，等白光散去，他俯身低头亲麦提莫，后者带着满足的笑和满脸的泪水昏昏欲睡。芬德卡诺爬下床拿湿毛巾擦干净堂兄和自己的身体，抽掉床上的浴巾，重新躺回仍然干净的床单上。

他没说话，只是抱着他，不想破坏麦提莫好不容易到来的睡意，堂兄却嘟囔着开口：“你觉得我现在这个样子能见人吗？”

“能。”

麦提莫迷迷糊糊地说：“我想公开宣布让位给二伯。”

“麦提莫，床上别谈公事。”

红头发男人随即睡着了，在天光大亮时枕着芬德卡诺的黑发醒来。

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道大面积烫伤（烙铁烤箱啥的）长好之后是不是每个人都会痒，反正我痒炸了，我被烤箱的门框烧熟了一长条皮，真的不疼，感觉神经全死光了，是等伤口收缩到一半了才开始疼，摸上去的感觉也和正常皮肤不太一样。疤掉了之后痒到爆炸，毛毛虫在骨头上爬


End file.
